More Then a Second Chance - A Dremione Story
by PaulaEngel1
Summary: Draco has always liked Hermione but would never admit it until they both have to share a common room. When he asked her one day if she would give him a second chance she said she already was and it started on the train ride to Hogwarts when he explained to her he was sorry for being mean to her and her friends and that he wanted to start anew with them all. Is Rated M for a reason.
1. The Beginning of the Second Chance

I don't own the characters J.K. Rowling does and she is a wonderful person

Okay so this is just the beginning of it there will be more don't worry just leave comments to tell me what you think of it and its rating is PG13 so there will be language in it Ohh and I am thinking of doing a sex scene just to let you all know ahead of time and I wont tell you when except at the very beginning of the chapter that it will be on. Ohh and if you like it please recommend it to others.

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco got a letter in the mail from Hogwarts asking, when he came back to the school for his seventh year, if he would mind becoming head-boy. The war was over and he realized that this was Professor McGonagall's way of giving his a second chance. He sent an owl telling her that he would be honored to become head-boy. But what he didn't know was more then Professor McGonagall was going to be giving him a second chance.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione was happy she just got the news that she would be head-girl this year when she returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. Professor McGonagall had wrote her a letter telling her that this year there would be only one head-girl and one head-boy and that they would be sharing a common room. But the only thing she didn't tell Hermione was who the head-boy would be. She just hoped it wasn't Ron, seeing as he dumped her after the war and started to go out with Lavender Brown and hasn't talked to her since.

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco was on platform 9 3/4 when he saw the Golden Trio walking towards the car he was waiting in line to enter. He noticed that Hermione and Ron were on opposite sides of Harry and weren't talking to each other. He also noticed that Hermione was messing with a pin that was on her shirt and saw with shock that it was a head-girl pin which only things to him. One Hermione was head-girl and two they would be sharing a common room or so says Professor McGonagall in the reply she sent Draco. Snapping himself back to reality he quickly turned around so she wouldn't see that he was head-boy. But what he did do was pray, he prayed that when she found out that he was head-boy she wouldn't be mad. He also prayed that she wasn't still hate him for all of the things he did over the years.

Okay I know it was short but it was just the beginning so there will be more.


	2. Head Boy and Head Girl

I don't own any of these characters J.K. Rowling does.

This chapter will be longer then the first so I hope you enjoy it. Ohh and I will be switching P.O.V. from third person to Draco's and Hermione's P.O.V.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

In the corner of Hermione's eyes she saw someone quickly turn around. When she looked in the direction of the person she saw Draco Malfoy peeking at her from over his shoulder. She gave him a nervous smile hoping he wouldn't turn around and call her a "filthy mud-blood and tell her to stop staring at him. But to her surprise he smiled back at her. When her got in line behind him he turned around to face her.

"Hello, Malfoy.: Hermione greeted him.

"Granger." he said with a nod.

Hermione thought that would be it and that he would turn back around, but he didn't.

"So you got head-girl this year, I bet your happy about that." he said in a voice only she could hear. Not that Harry or Ron were paying them any attention.

"Yeah, I am. I have always wanted to be head-girl since our first year at Hogwarts." Hermione said smiling to herself.

* * *

Both P.O.V. for the moment

Draco loved when she smiled and was sorry that he had been so mean to her over the years, but he just didn't want her to know that then. But when he saw her with the Wesley boy last year he thought his chances were gone. Until he saw that they weren't talking or looking at each other today, he hoped his chances were still there after all.

"Well, I'm happy I am rooming with someone smart this year." he said still in a whisper.

Hermione looked confused, so Draco pointed to the head-boy pin on his shirt. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. Draco was head-boy? But that meant she had to share a common room with him.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

I saw the look on her face, and it was the one of shock.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah." was all I could manage to get out.

"So, we share a common room?" she asked.

"Yeah, um about everything that has happened over the years could we talk about that?" I asked with a frown.

"Um, Yeah. I guess we can in the head perfect cabin." she nodded.

"Great!" I said and turned to walk onto the train.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V.

He seemed so happy to talk to me, or was he just happy that I agreed to talk about what happened in the past? I'm not really sure but I am sure that I wont be telling Harry, Ginny, or Ron that the will be Head-boy this year is Draco Malfoy just yet. But I will go straight to the cabin. I want to hear what he has to say.

"Hey Harry, I'm going to go straight to the head-perfect cabin. Okay?" I asked him after I tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry nodded and I went to the front of the train only to find that Malfoy beat me there.

"Hello, again." he greeted me with a smile.

"Hello."

"So about everything I said to you in the past. I would like it best if we just forgot about it and start anew."

"As in act like this is the first time we have ever talked to each other?"

"Yes."

"And no comments about me being a mud-blood?"

He frowned when I said it.

"About that. I'm sorry. I now realize that what I said and did to you and your friends was wrong." he said then paused. "What I did to you over the years was wrong."

Draco stood up and walked over to me and grabbed my stuff and put it away. When he was done he came back over to me and took my hand and lead me to a seat before he continued.

"When my dad made me get the dark mark, I didn't want to, I was scared. I wanted to run to get some help. But if I ran away or told anyone what was happening "he" said he would kill me and my family, and I didn't want anything to happen to my mother. And when he told me to kill Dumbledore, I panicked I wanted to run away and never return to Hogwarts ever again, and then maybe he would have still been alive. But when my mother told me that she and Snape made an unbreakable promise, saying that if I failed to Kill Dumbledore that Snape had to do it himself. So I knew I couldn't run away, so that whole year I was in consent fear of my life and I didn't know if he killed my parents while I was away at Hogwarts for taking to long to kill Dumbledore."

When he paused again I looked up at him and saw tears falling from his eyes. I knew then that he was being serious while telling me this, so I took his hand and started to pat it.

"It's okay, Malfoy. It's going to be alright the dark lord is gone. He will never hurt you or anyone else ever again." I told him.

"My dad should be sentenced to the dementors kiss. He was the dark lords biggest follower. He would do anything for him."

Your dad is locked away, the Ministry has him now and they should be sentencing him soon. Now we should change into our school robes, okay? The Professor McGonagall wanted to speak with us."

"Alright."

He stood up and walked into the changing room to change, but as soon as he went in he came out. But without a shirt on. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. His arms were muscular and big, he was well built with a six pack, and under his belly button was a thin line of hair that disappeared at the waist line of his pants. He cleared his throat and when I looked up at his face he had on his famous smirk, and I couldn't help but blush seeing as I was caught staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"You're very well built. You can't see that when you wear clothes." I said then turned redder when I realized what I said.

"Well, thanks." was all he said before taking his robes out of his trunk and walked back into the changing room.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

When I walked out of the changing room she couldn't keep her eyes off me. She looked like she was taking me all in, and then her eyes got lower. I knew she believed me and I was glad. I was glad we could start anew and she let me tell her everything and she comforted me. I wasn't just glad. I was glad when she agreed to talk to me. I was glad she let me take her small delicate hand in mine. I was glad when she took my hand and soothed me. But having her look at me like I was someone she could get along with I was beyond glad, I was ecstatic.

Right now I am waiting for her to change to we can walk down to Professor McGonagall's cabin together. We were only somewhat into our ride to Hogwarts, but we have to talk about us two being head-boy and head-girl and what not.

When Hermione came out I took her hand and walked out of the cabin to a cabin a couple feet from ours that read Headmistress in it, and knocked.

"Come in." came a voice from inside.

I let got of her hand and opened the door and let her in first, then walked in myself, closing the door behind me.

"Ah, Hermione, Draco. Glad you could make it."

* * *

Hermione P.O.V.

Professor McGonagall talked to use for a good hour before we left to go back to the head perfect cabin. But before we left she told us to meet her after dinner and she would show us where our head-perfect common room would be because apparently they moved it after the battle last year had destroyed most of the school. Draco looked devastated, but I patted his knee before standing up to leave.

By the time we walked out of the Professor's door Draco grabbed my hand again. I didn't drop it because like last time it felt nice to have his hand in mine. It felt like if I needed a shoulder to cry on he would let me cry on his without a second thought.

When we got back to our cabin we sat down and he asked me the question I had been avoiding all summer.

"So you and the Wesley boy aren't talking right now?"

"No, after the war he broke up with me and started to date Lavender Brown instead. But it is okay because I realized after he dumped me for her that I only loved him like a brother."

"And Wesley? How does he feel?"

"I don't know. Ever since then he hasn't talked to me and he has been avoiding me."

"Well when him and Potter find out that we will be sharing a common room, I'm sure Wesley will talk to you."

"Yeah, more like the bloody git would start yelling at me asking why I didn't tell him or Harry this." I surprised myself by laughing but got a smile from Malfoy in return.

"Yeah, might happen at supper tonight."

"Or tomorrow at breakfast."

"Yeah, well we should get some rest."

"Okay."

I got up and walked over to the bed . When I sat down Malfoy talked to me again.

"Do you mind if I lay with you? I tend to get nightmares now-a-days."

"Um, yeah I don't mind. I get them too sometimes."

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

I din't think she would let me lay with her but she did. Right when she layed down she fell asleep like she had been up all night and wanting to sleep all day. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping like nothing ever happened for seven years. Like me and her just started talking today and not seven years ago by me calling her a 'mud-blood'. But now I know it was wrong to call her that because she fought on the right side of the war and I didn't tell the end.

When I started to drift off to sleep i dreamt of what happened in the war.

A masked Death Eater was about to kill me but I was pleading with him trying to let him see that it was me and that I was on his side. But I was only saying it because I didn't want to die then and I had to make the enemy believe that I was still on their side. But then all of a sudden he dropped to the ground. I looked around to see who did it but I din't see anyone. When something hit me and made me fall. I knew I was bleeding and I would soon black out. But what caught my eye was wavy brown hair appearing out of nowhere. When I looked at the person next to her because I couldn't look at the sad look in her eyes I saw Wesley and h told me "That is the second time we saved your life tonight, you bloody two-faced bastard!" But he didn't know that I was just trying to survive the battle and not get killed so I could run to Professor McGonagall and ask her for forgiveness and to see if she could take the bloody Dark Mark off my left arm.

I woke to Hermione shaking me telling me that I was tossing and turning in my sleep and that I woke her by doing so. But I guess it was a good thing because we were getting closer to the castle and we both needed to be up to help all of the first years find their way to the boats.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

While helping the first years find their way to the boats I couldn't help but think of what could have made Malfoy toss and turn that much in his sleep. Harry saw me with him getting off the train and he didn't look happy that I was also talking to him. So I guess he was right and when I sit down to eat supper tonight I would be getting yelled at by my friends and I would have to tell them everything. I knew I had to tell them sooner or later but I had been hoping on the later not the sooner.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

Hermione looked worried. I know because she almost always was for the past seven years.

"Hermione?" I asked as we sat in the carriage on the way to the castle.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"You can call me Draco you know? And are you okay?"

"No, I want to know what you were dreaming about back on the train, and you where right, I will be getting an ear full from Harry and Ron when we sit at our tables tonight." she sighed on the last bit of what she said.

"What I was dreaming?"

"Yes Draco, what were you dreaming?"

Just by her saying my first name thrilled me.

"I was dreaming about what happened during the war."

"Do you mind telling me it?"

"Later in the common room, okay?"

"Okay." she said with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

By then we were at the castle and saw that the first years were about to go in but were waiting for both Hermione and me. So we ran up to them and lead them in.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V.

By the time that Professor McGonagall announced that Draco and I were this years Head Perfects and sorted the first years into their houses, I was ready to eat then go back to bed. So I went to sit with my friends at the Gryffindor table. When I sat down I was ready for what they would throw at me.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us that Draco was head perfect with you?" Ron asked his face as red as his hair.

"Because Ronald, for one you haven't talked to me all summer and two Professor McGonagall only told me in the letter that said I would be head-girl this year was that there would be a head-girl from Gryffindor (me) and a head- boy from Slytherin this year and that we would be sharing a common room." I slapped my hand over my mouth at the last part that slipped out.

"Do what!" Ron, Harry, and Ginny gasped at her.

"Your sharing a common room with Malfoy?" Ron said.

"And you wont be at Gryffindor Tower this year?" Harry asked.

"Yes Ron and I'm sorry Harry, Ginny, but Draco has changed and he needs all the best influences he can get if he wants to stay that way and he does." I told them.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"And when did you two get on first name bases?" Ron asked.

"I know because we had a long talk on the train and he said he was and he didn't once call me a 'mud-blood' the whole way but he did call me my real name. HE also told me I could start calling him Draco." I said starting to get mad. "And Ron why do you care? You are not my boyfriend you are more like a brother to me now."

Draco's P.O.V.

I saw that Hermione was getting madder and madder by their questions and students where starting to leave the Great Hall and the first years where getting ready to leave too. So I stood up and walked over to her table.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" I asked her.

I got a few evil looks at people from the Gryffindor table but I was only looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." she stood up and grabbed my hand. She didn't let go even when we were standing next to the headmistress waiting for her to finish talking to the new D.A.D.A. teacher.

When Professor McGonagall was done talking and turned around to face us she asked if we were ready to go and then we left and started walking up the main staircase.

* * *

Yay! My first post of the New Year lol and it was longer then the first do you know how many chapters i have so far 5. 5 chapters and it is hard cause how do you write Draco's P.O.V. without doing the Draco from 'A Very Potter Musical' P.O.V. cause then i would have him in wizard diapers and rolling around on the floor i mean i might just put in my favorite Draco/Ron/Harry line from 'A Very Potter Musical' just to see how many people catch it. I would just love to see how many starkid fans there are here.


	3. Head Perfect room is where?

I don't own these characters J.K. Rowling does

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

We were on the seventh floor when I realized where we were heading.

"Professor, why are we heading to the Room of Requirements?" I asked and felt Draco squeeze my hand.

"We are heading to your common room, Miss. Granger." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Our common room is in the Room of Requirements?" Draco asked just as confused as I was.

"Yes." was all the McGonagall said.

"But it was burned down last year during the war. Draco and I both saw it." I said.

By then we were standing outside the spot where the Room of Requirements should be, and Professor McGonagall turned to face us.

"It's called the Room of Requirements because it has many different rooms. You two only saw one room get destroyed. But it still has many other room. But this year I have made it to where the Room of Requirements will be your common room and that alone. So there will only be us three allowed in. But you aren't allowed to tell anyone where your common room is." she paused. "Not even Harry, Ginny, or Ronald can know where it is Miss. Granger. Got it?"

"Got it." I said.

"Okay, now close your eyes and wish for your common room to appear." McGonagall said.

I looked at Draco and he squeezed my hand, so I closed my eyes and thought of a quiet place where I will now be staying for the rest of the year. Where I would have a room all to myself , a big bathroom and a common room that is as big as the Gryffindor Tower common room, just with only two people instead of like one hundred.

"Uhhh. I have to be their picture door?" came a voice in front of me.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

The voice was very familiar. I have heard it every day for seven years while here at Hogwarts. So when I opened my eyes and saw Snape on the wall sitting in a huge chair with a smirk on his face, it didn't surprise me any. But Hermione went stiff at the sound of his voice. I squeezed her hand and she relaxed a little.

"Severus, be nice." Professor McGonagall told him.

"I should be in the headmasters office, and you know it." Snape replied.

"And I told you, I need you here for now, and when your job here is done you will go back into the headmasters office. Okay?" McGonagall said.

"Fine" was Snape's only reply.

Professor McGonagall turned back to me and Hermione and looked at us questionably. When I realized she was staring at our hands, mine of which was still in Hermione's, I let go. But not before giving her hand one last squeeze.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

When Draco let go of my hand, it gave me a sad feeling, but of course I had to pay attention to Professor McGonagall and not ask him why he let go of my hand because it could wait.

"Now, your password is 'Wrackspurts'." McGonagall said.

I couldn't help but laugh, but when everyone started to stare at me like I had gone crazy I stopped.

"Sorry, Luna keeps going on about Wrackspurts." I say.

"But Miss. Granger, wrackspurts aren't real." McGonagall said with a frown.

"I know."

"Then I don't get what's so funny." McGonagall said still frowning.

"Never mind." I said with a sigh.

* * *

Okay,I know that this chapter was short. But, it isn't as short as the first chapter, and there will be more cause I still have chapter 4 and 5 to post then i might be a little slow at posting but i will post just like and review cause it tells me you want more.


	4. Wonder

I don't own the characters J.K. Rowling does and she is a wonderful person

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

I looked at Hermione knowing what she meant. Her Friend Luna Lovegood was an odd one, but she was easy to get along with. Besides that she also keep losing her shoes and walk around school the whole year without them one, and I would always wonder if her feet where cold. Mine were just looking at them.

By the time McGonagall let us into our common room I instantly took hold of Hermione's hand again. When I shut the door I ran right into Hermione. She was looking around the room taking everything in. And to my surprise the colors in the common room weren't Gryffindor colors nor where they Slytherin colors. They were a mix between purple and orange. It was a big relief to me because I happened to like orange, and Hermione probably like both of the colors.

When I looked at Hermione she wasn't looking at the colors she was looking at the two doors that where across the room from us.

"I,m pretty sure we have separate room, don't worry." I told her. But it looked like there was a room that separated the two in the middle.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

I let go of Draco's hand and walked over to one of the doors while Draco walked over to the other. He opened and walked into the room then walked back out a few seconds latter.

"It's safe, it is a bedroom with only one bed, but the bathroom we have to share." he said walking over to the couch and sat down.

So I opened the door I was standing at and was surprised at what I saw. It looked like the Slytherin House through up in there, so I quickly closed the door.

"I'm guessing that was your room." I said pointing to the door I just closed.

"I figured. Seeing as your stuff was in that one." he replied, pointing to the other door.

"So we get our own room and we don't have to use the perfect bath anymore, huh?" I said.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

I laughed because Hermione looked like she wanted to smack herself, but then i realized something and stood up.

"You were worried about us sharing a room weren't you? I asked.

"No... Well yes, but that's only because..." She started, but I didn't let her finish.

"Because what? Because I use to be a death eater, so my family wouldn't get killed?" my voice was rising with every word I was saying. "Because you thought that everything I told you on the train was a lie? And if so then why have you been messing with my feelings, saying you understood and that everything will be okay, if you didn't believe a single word I said to you? I even bet that that you have never believed me from the moment we started talking at the train station right? You didn't did you?" I was yelling by then.

"Draco please..." she said with her head down.

"No, don't. Don't 'Draco please' me, Hermione." I said, trying to calm down.

She walked over to me and reached out to me but I just moved away from her. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"They tried to worn me." was all she said before she ran to her door, opened it walked in then closed and locked it behind her.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

Once I was in my room I went to my bed and cried my eyes out. That's how I fell asleep that night. Crying and wondering why I ever tried to trust him in the first place. Why I ever tried to give him a second chance.

* * *

tada Ohh ya i went there and when i said comment i didn't mean ones that felt like i was getting kick in the face that just hurt you know lol. but good news i still love all the emails telling me i have new follows and new story favorites from you all it makes my day that much more bright. ohh and one more chapter before i have to claw my eyes out to write more, but remember to fav and review they are like candy and i love candy.


	5. Regrets and Forgiveness

Again I don't own the characters they belong to J. K. Rowling but i do with i was her she has a lot of money because of the harry potter books

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

I have never made her cry before, and I didn't like the feeling it gave me. It felt like when she ran to her room, she took my heart with her and then threw it on the floor and stomped on it. I also knew why she worried about sharing a room with me; I knew it wasn't because of the stuff I said. I was because she thought we would be sharing one single room together. Not that I blame her, I was hoping for the same thing.

I walked over to the bookshelf that was already filled with books and picked one, then I walked over to the couch in front of the fire place and sat down to begin to read it.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning I knew my eyes were red and that I needed to do something about it. So I got into the shower, hot water normally works for situations like this.

When I finished my shower and got dressed I went into my room and grabbed my bag then went out into the common room, hoping that Draco would have already been up and left. That was, until I saw something move on the couch that was in front of the fire place. With a sigh I set down my bag, and moved over to Draco and shook his shoulder.

"Come on Malfoy, time to wake up or you will be late." I said.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and Hermione was standing over me and it shocked me where I thought I was still dreaming until I heard her speak.

"Come on Malfoy, time to wake up or you will be late." She said with a sigh.

"I told you to call me Draco."Was all I said while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"And I thought you were mad at me." she said while straightening up.

I sighed and sat up pulling her down next to me.

"Look about last night…" I started.

"You had no right to get mad at me." she interrupted.

"Yes I know, and I am sorry about that. About the way I acted." I sighed. "I was just scared that you might have changed your mind after talking to your friends."

"And why would I do that?" she looked confused.

"Because of everything I did to you and your friends in the past, and because last night before you ran into your room you said 'they tried to worn me.'" I said ducking my head again.

"You apologized for everything you did in the past and for last night, and when I said 'they' I meant Ron. He was mad that I was talking to you."

"Will you give me a second chance?"

"I already am."

When she said that my head snapped up, so that I was looking her straight in the eyes for what she said next.

"I gave you a second chance when you apologized on the train and told me your story."

"And what about last night? Did that end my second chance you gave me?"

"I said I already am giving you a second chance, last night was just a silly little argument friends have them all the time." She laughed. "Yes some words were said, but they are just that. Words. And they can be forgiven." she then stood up. "Now go get ready, you don't want to be late on your first day back now do you?"

With that she picked her bag up off the floor where she must have set it and left, with me staring after her.

* * *

Okay so like I told everyone on wattpad and deviantart this chapter is short cause a.) there are a lot of emotions I had to put into this, b.) I'm just that much of a bitch and you all love me for it, c.) I will make up for all the shortness's next chapter (I hope), and d.) there is no d I just always wanted to do this lol. okay and me being a blonde I put the title for this chapter on chapter 4 so I had to fix that (yay for fuck ups). I realized what I did as soon as i got on to post this chapter. Ohh and sorry for my language in this little note I have a think with cursing.

Remember to Fav and review cuz they are like love to me


	6. Bonus Chapter

Bonus

A Ron and Harry conversation

* * *

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked me after dinner that night.

"Well no. It's just for one, Hermione every time I look at her I get these pains in my chest and I just know it's her fault that Bitch! And second, how could she be friends with Malfoy?" Ron said looking at Harry

"Well you did dump her for Lavender Ron and she is allowed to be friends with whoever she wants." Harry sighed.

"What if I didn't want Lavender?" Ron asked.

"Mate, you broke up with Hermione for her and then didn't talk to her for the rest of the summer."

"Yeah, so doesn't mean I don't love her."

"But I don't think she loves you anymore mate, so you might just want to lay off of her for a little. And be nice to her tomorrow and don't yell at her."

"Who said I would be yelling at her, Malfoy maybe her no."

"Don't yell at Malfoy either or you will have Hermione yelling at you and then you will be yelling back at her I say just drop it and go to bed. Night Mate."

"Fine but I make no promises. Ohh and night Harry"

* * *

Okay so I thought it had to be done, cause I think Ron's line there is good and it was the only way it would fit into the story was if he was talking to Harry. But I think it came out nicely.

No I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does and a Starkid production owns Ron's line: "every time I look at her I get these pains in my chest and I just know it's her fault that Bitch!" lol and more of those lines to come.


End file.
